Benjamin West
Benjamin West (October 10, 1738 – March 11, 1820) was an Anglo-American painter of historical scenes around and after the time of the American War of Independence. He was the second president of the Royal Academy in London, serving from 1792 to 1805 and 1806 to 1820. He was offered a knighthood by the British Crown, but declined it, believing that he should instead be made a peer. Tossup Questions # In a portrait by this artist, St. Paul's Cathedral and other London scenery are visible through a window, next to which a Polish general grabs at his bandaged head and rests on a green sofa. A woman covered in a green shawl appears to be crying on the left side of a painting by this artist, in which a gathering crowd looks upon a woman dressed in white, who is holding an urn containing the remnants of a Roman general. This artist of Agrippina Landing at Brundisium with the Ashes of Germanicus and second president of the (*) Royal Academy inaccurately included Simon Fraser in the center of another painting. In that painting, a Native American crouches to view the title wounded British general, resting in the hands of his comrades at the Plains of Abraham. For 10 points, name this Anglo-American painter of The Death of General Wolfe. # On the left of one painting by this artist, a man in a red cape raises a scimitar to a lion that is leaping onto the frightened horse of a man with a spear. At the bottom right of that painting by this artist lie two dying doves and a snake crawling over a rock. On the left of another painting by this artist, a steeple rises through smoke, as a man with a flag runs towards the central scene. On the right of that painting by this artist, a hat lies on the ground next to a standing man in orange, who is one of two with hands clasped as if in prayer. In that painting by this artist, a seated Native American watches the central scene of soldiers tending to a dying man who lies beneath a furled Union Jack. For 10 points, name this American painter of Death on a Pale Horse and The Death of General Wolfe. # The National Gallery of Art contains this man's depiction of the ship Royal Sun, entitled The Battle of La Hogue. In another painting by this man, a horse and a lion play tug-of-war over food with their teeth while two battle-ready men share a white horse. In another of his paintings, he showed William Penn making a treaty with Native Americans. This man, who is not Albert Ryder, painted Death on a Pale Horse. Another of his paintings shows an Indian kneeling before a fallen musket - that painting depicts the Battle of the Plains of Abraham. For 10 points, name this American painter of The Death of General Wolfe. # This artist portrayed a white-clad woman holding a copy of the New Testament and a golden cup with a snake in it while standing next to her sister and waiting for the Redcrosse Knight in one of his three paintings based on The Faerie Queene. This artist of Fidelia and Speranza painted a green, huge-eared batlike dragon and a red-skinned turbaned man with ridiculous facial hair among a train of figures following the title figure of another of his paintings. A snake coils itself around one arm of that figure, whose fists both emit rays of light and whose white horse tramples a crowd of humans. He depicted a green-clad Rogers' Ranger clutching a flute and leaning over the back of a kneeling Native American warrior whose pose is reminiscent of The Thinker in a history painting whose figures, such as Simon Fraser, are all grouped around the red-clad and wounded central figure. For 10 points, name this American painter of Death on a Pale Horse and The Death of General Wolfe. # This artist painted a man in a crown and full armor limply pointing his finger in his version of The Burghers of Calais. A figure in a green vest kneels while the title man has his hands splayed out in a historically inaccurate painting by this man set under an elm tree at (*) Shackamaxon. This artist depicted the title figure crowned in the center as sparks of light emanate from his clenched fists in one work. In another of his works, a Native American sits on the left as a man in blue tries to stanch the bleeding of the title figure in red. That work describes an incident from the Battle of the Plains of Abraham during the French and Indian War. For 10 points, name this artist of The Treaty of Penn with the Indians, Death on a Pale Horse, and The Death of General Wolfe. Category:Historical School Category:Painter